A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
In recent years, a variety of attempts, novel in many respects, has been made in novel ways to realize such multiple functions in software or in hardware. As one example, a user interface environment is provided in which a user executes audio recording easily and conveniently.
However, when performing the audio recording in the current user interface environment, only the audio recording function is executed, and a method of utilizing visual information that is output to a display unit is not considered.